Una chispa Oscura
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: El enemigo ronda en cada esquina, sin ninguna señal de movimiento. Aveces la mejor opción es el enemigo, otras la traición. No sabes que hacer, y tu miedo aveces te controla, pero yo, a mi, yo me controlo a mi mismo. no importa lo que pase a mi alrededor, yo debo ayudarla a salir de este infierno. yo debo ayudar a Arcee y a su equipo a liberarse de las garras de mi amo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Últimamente, esta idea ha estado aquí en mi mente, y decidí compartirlo con ustedes. Sé que, Slender apenas tiene pocos capítulos, pero quiero publicar esto antes de que mi vida se vuelva a ocupar de puros trabajos.**_

_**Advertencia: escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años y palabras fuertes. No les obligo a que lean la lectura, pueden saltarse la historia si lo desean. No hay ningún problema para mí.**_

* * *

_Una chispa oscura_

Capítulo 1- Una pesadilla que se vuelve realidad.

Arcee caminaba una y otra vez por el mismo pasillo dando vueltas y vueltas. Estaba preocupada. Angustiada. Asustada. No sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer. Si debía escapar y ayudar a sus amigos. O permanecer allí y esperar lo peor. No tenía escapatoria. Todo esto había sido por su culpa. Ahora ella tenía que ofrecerse al líder de los Decepticons para dejarla libre a ella y a su equipo, pero ella se preguntaba, ¿valía la pena? Claro que sí! Se contestó ella misma en su mente. Arcee se detuvo y jalo las cadenas que estaban aferradas a sus muñecas y tobillos.

"Soy una estúpida" se dijo en voz alta. Ella gimió de dolor cuando las cadenas apretaron sus muñecas y tobillos.

Ella pensaba que estuviera a punto de llorar. Quería gritar. Golpear. Patear. Lo que fuera hasta que perdiera la conciencia. Pero no. Solo podía estar allí, parada. Inmóvil. Solo estar allí hasta que viniera lo peor.

¿Cómo tomaría esto su equipo? ¿Cómo se encontrarían en este momento? ¿Cómo se encontrarían Bee. Bulkh. Smokey. Wheeljack. Ratchet. Ultra Magnus. Optimus…? ¿Cómo se encontraría el Prime? ¿Qué pensara acerca de esto? ¿Lo tomara bien o pensara que ella es una cualquiera que se mete en la litera de cualquiera? Ella no pensaría en eso en este momento. Y menos ahora que ocurriría esto.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta deslizarse detrás de ella. Delante de la fémina se presentaba Soundwave, y a su lado derecho se encontraba Breakdown, y a su lado izquierdo, Dreadwing. Ambos decepticons se acercaron a la fémina mientras la desataban las cadenas. Arcee miro a ambos a los ojos. Y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos mecanismos no querían hacer esto. Y menos a esta femme que se sacrificaba por su equipo. Por sus amigos. Por su familia.

"Camina" la cinta grabada con la voz de Knock Out rompió el silencio que se provocaba en la recamara.

La femme, no se opuso y obedeció al mudo Decepticon que se encontraba parado en la puerta. Cuando la femme pasó enfrente del Decepticon sin rostro, era extraño, pero era como si ella pudiera sentir su mirada.

* * *

Todo el camino continúo en silencio. Un silencio que le resulto cómodo a Arcee; en estos momentos, prefería el silencio que se mostraba en su alrededor que cualquier insignificante ruido. Arcee alzo la vista para poder observar a su alrededor. Soundwave se encontraba delante de ella mientras se dirigían a la sala donde se encontraba, Megatron.

Ella miro a su derecha, donde se encontraba Breakdown; el mecanismo miro por un momento a la femme, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le susurro: "Lo siento, en serio. No quiero hacer esto, pero no puedo desobedecer órdenes" y con eso, regreso su mirada al camino.

La femme le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente respondió el mech. Cuando la femme regreso la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Soundwave, ella desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba Dreadwing. El decepticon miraba a la femme debes en cuando. Él no le gustaba mucho la idea que Lord Megatron tenía para la femme Autobot. Para él, lo que estaba haciendo esta fémina, le parecía un acto de valor, un acto de valor al sacrificarse por su equipo. Después de que Arcee asesino a Airachnid a sangre fría, Megatron planeo cada detalle de su plan. Se había quitado un peso de encima, deshaciéndose de la araña-bot, y traer a la femme Autobot a la Némesis. A Dreadwing jamás le agrado Airachnid, ni si quiera le atraía. Pero, la femme Autobot, no sabía porque, pero, esta femme enloquecía a cualquier Cybertroniano. De seguro, hasta el mismo Primus, caería rendido ente ella. Pero ese no era el punto, aun, el punto era que la femme no tenía que hacer este sacrificio. Menos a esto.

Para cuando Arcee regreso la mirada al camino, se encontraban en la gran puerta del interrogatorio, igual conocida, como la recamara del dolor. Arcee sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía a ver llegado tan lejos? Después de tantos años, el plan de Megatron tuvo triunfo. Y la pobre femme Autobot, callo en el.

Soundwave jalo del brazo de la femme color azul rey dentro de la recamara, mientras caía contra el suelo. Lo último que vio, fueron los rostros de Breakdown y Dreadwing, que mostraban la tristeza y arrepentimiento.

"Arcee…"

La fémina Autobot volteo a ver a su líder, que se encontraba, esposado a la pared con unos grilletes en las muñecas sobre la cabeza y en los tobillos. Su máscara estaba partida a la mitad y su rostro estaba rasguñado. Su labio inferior estaba partido, mientras goteaba energon de su óptico izquierdo. Una de sus antenas estaba quebrada a la mitad. Su marco, todo arañado y destruido. Oh, su Optimus había sufrido mucho.

"Optimus…" su voz se quebraba ante como su mech se encontraba todo torturado.

Arcee no pudo resistirse más y se lanzó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su gran cuello cableado, atrapándolo en un beso caliente que lo hizo gemir. Ambos cybertronianos no tardaron en dejar escapar varios jadeos y gemidos entre el beso. Arcee empezó a deslizar sus manos atreves de sus anchos hombros y pasarlos a su pecho, y siguieron viajando hasta más debajo de su abdomen. Arcee hizo su cabeza a un lado para que Optimus empezara a besarle el cuello. La pequeña fémina hizo su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir la glossa de Prime deslizarse por su cuello. Abrió su boca para dejar escapar un gran jadeo de placer, mientras se mostraba la brillante tela de saliva que goteaba por su boca. Prime hizo sus caderas hacia adelante una y otra vez, intentando acercarse a ella. Cuando Prime empujaba las caderas hacía adelante, daban justo debajo de las caderas de la femme.

Cuando Arcee no pudo más, clavo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Optimus, quería sentir placer, lo deseaba. De nuevo la femme envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Prime, mientras ambos empezaban a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante, una y otra vez, chocando sus partes de interfaz uno con otro, Arcee coloco su cabeza entre el cuello de Optimus mientras disfrutaba de la sensación. Ambos juraban que estaban punto de venirse en el otro. Ambos paneles de interfaz empezaron a gotear pequeñas cantidades de energon.

Optimus jadeaba ante la hermosa sensación, en su punto de vista, si no estuviera encadenado a estos grilletes, acariciaría a la femme y tallaría ese sensual trasero que tenía. Deseaba poder acariciar sus piernas, y tocar ese lugar íntimo. Pero lo que más deseaba era besar sus pechos y lamerlos. Y acariciar esas aletas. Oh… se estaba volviendo loco.

"Oh, nena…" gimió Prime acariciando su cabeza contra él de la femme.

Antes de que ambos pudieran abrir sus paneles de interfaz y tener sexo salvaje, fueron interrumpidos por un Decepticon.

"Vaya, vaya, espero no interrumpir el momento, ¿verdad?" la voz de Megatron apago los sonidos apasionantes de la pareja. Con un movimiento en falso. Megatron agarro a la femme del cuello con sus afilados dedos, y la alejo del Prime aun excitada.

"Justo lo que quería que hicieran ustedes dos tortolitos" Megatron sonrió mientras colocaba a la femme a su lado.

Prime, que aún se encontraba muy pero muy excitado. No le gustó nada, que Megatron estuviera acercándose a su femme. Y más, después de que ambos se estaban excitando uno al otro.

"¿Qué quieres con nosotros, Megatron?" pregunto Optimus furioso al notar que su mayor enemigo empezaba a pasar sus afilados dedos, sobre su femme.

"No están obvió…" Megatron hizo un gesto a la femme delante de él"… quiero que su femme, me de placer. Ahora sé porque te importa mucho" Megatron toco la mejilla de Arcee con sus largos y afilados dedos, para la femme le resulto desagradable el gesto, pero no se negó"… ella es hermosa, audaz, apasionada. Y, con lo que me han dicho, ustedes dos, no han tenido… sexo. Solo unas cuantas caricias, tocadas, etc. Pero nada de sexo." Megatron se detuvo enfrente de su enemigo, mientras tenía cerca de Arcee en su cintura.

Los ojos de Prime se abrieron como platos ante lo que Megatron revelo. No. No. No. Todo menos eso. Todo menos hacer a la femme que amaba suya. Él tenía planeado todo para que él y Arcee tuvieran su primera vez, pero decidieron esperar un poco más. Antes de que Prime pudiera protestar, Megatron tomo a la femme de la cadera y la condujo a una litera con grilletes a los lados. El líder Decepticon coloco a la femme en la litera mientras la ataba con los grilletes y ella no se opuso.

El gran mecanismo gris, acaricio el pecho de la femme lentamente, deslizando la punta a los lados. El decepticon continúo su acción, pasando su servo por el abdomen de la femme hasta llegar un poco más abajo. Megatron se volvió a alejar de la fémina, para ver que su mayor enemigo, miraba el suelo para no tener que observar la desagradable escena.

"Nah, nah, nah, sí te traje aquí, es para que disfrutes del espectáculo…" El gran y poderoso mech gris, agarro una cadena y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de su enemigo hasta su mentón. Él quería que sufriera, que hubiera desgracia para él peor que la misma muerte _**(ese lo saque del comentario de Wolf Prime, x3) **_para cuando el Líder de los Decepticons termino, regreso toda su atención a la bella femme que se presentaba delante de él… podía hacerla suya, hacerle lo que fuera.

Megatron se inclina sobre la femme, acercándose más a ella, y murmuro:

"Voy a morderte ese labio" y con eso, el decepticon tira cuidadosamente del labio inferior de la femme ganándose un gemido de ella.

Megatron sonríe. Se aleja de ella y sus ojos brillan con lujuria, el energon oscuro bombeaba por todo su cuerpo. El deseo, el deseo se estaba apoderando de él, un deseo caliente y muy intenso. Colocando un servo, Megatron lo desliza por el vientre de la femme, gozando. Alejando el servo, el gran y poderoso gris mech, mete los dos servos entre el casco de Arcee y sujeta firmemente la cabeza. El beso que le deposita, es exigente, la lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Arcee intenta no gemir ante la sensación, pero desgraciadamente falla. Su mente dice una cosa y su cuerpo otra. No podía evitarlo.

Megatron rodea con sus brazos a la pequeña fémina debajo de él, la acerca a su cuerpo y la aprieta muy fuerte. Uno de los servos del gran mech gris sigue por su casco, y otra le recorre por la columna hasta la cintura y seguía avanzando, siguió la curva de su trasero y la empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Arcee logro sentir la erección del mech que la estaba, desgraciadamente, excitando.

Arcee volvió a gemir sin apartar los labios del mech. Megatron coloca sus manos debajo de los muslos de Arcee, para poder ir al grano. Él no era de ese tipo de mecanismo que regalaban flores, amorosos, ni nada de eso. El solo quería sentir placer, y que mejor que con la femme de Prime.

"A mí no me importa cómo es que Prime te haga "el amor" o sea lo que ambos hagan. Yo solo quiero gozar" La sonrisa del Decepticon creció cada vez más.

En un movimiento en falso, el mech abre su ingle y muestra en gran y grueso cable delante de la femme. Coloca la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la femme. "Ahora te voy a follar, Arcee. Duro." Y penetra a la pequeña femme bruscamente.

"Aaay" la pobre de Arcee grita ante el inaguantable dolor.

Megatron retrocede con una lentitud exquisita. Cierra sus ojos y gime, mientras vuelve a penetrar a la femme. Arcee grita por segunda vez. De nuevo, el gran y poderoso mech se detiene, observando como la fémina pide más, no importaba lo que su mente le dijera, su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma.

Arcee gemía ante la sensación. Su mente lo negaba, negaba que disfrutara de la sensación, pero su cuerpo lo aceptaba. Quería que continuara. Megatron se mueve por tercera vez, pero no se detiene. De modo que Arcee siente el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo acorralándola. Al principio Megatron se movía despacio, entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Y a medida que Arcee iba acostumbrándose a la extraña sensación, Arcee se rindió y empezó a mover sus caderas con las suyas. Aceleraba. Arcee gime y el mech empieza a embestirla con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable y Arcee mantenía el ritmo de sus embestidas. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Porque ella, veía delante a Optimus, no a Megatron, ella pesaba que quien la estaba cogiendo era Prime. Megatron agarra la cabeza de la femme con ambas manos, y la besa bruscamente sin desacelerar el paso, muerde el labio inferior con los dientes.

Mientras ambos cybertronianos se pierden en la pasión. El pobre de Optimus, sufre ante la visión que se muestra delante de él.

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué tal estuvo? Dime!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí con el segundo capítulo!**_

_**Advertencia: leguaje vulgar y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. **_

_**Clasificación: M*tos* fuerte*tos***_

* * *

_Una chispa oscura._

Capítulo 2- Una pesadilla.

Optimus se horrorizaba como su mayor enemigo se cogía a la femme que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba, y quería en estos momentos tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra la pared para golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que perdiera la vida, pero no. Él estaba esposado a la pared con los grilletes en las muñecas y los tobillos mientras escuchaba los horribles sonidos apasionados que la "pareja" provocaba. Para Optimus, los gemidos y jadeos de Arcee eran música para sus oídos, pero que salieran por causa de Megatron, los asía repulsivos.

"Megatron. Déjala en paz!" amenazo Prime que intentaba de liberarse de los grilletes ajustados.

El líder de los decepticons no escucho la amenaza de su enemigo, el continuo besando con fuerza a la fémina debajo de él mientras aceleraba una y otra vez el ritmo. Sentí una extraña sensación que provenía de su interior. Un caliente y pegajoso líquido se estaba formando dentro de la femme. Megatron estaba llegando a su clímax, con una última embestida, el gran mecanismo eyacula cubriendo las piernas de la pequeña femme que se encontraba debajo de él.

Después de unos segundos, Megatron salió del interior de la fémina respirando con dificultad, intento recuperar la cordura, Megatron se acercó a su ex amigo ya con su entre pierna cubierta tambaleándose de un lugar a otro. Aún estaba en el éxtasis de excitación, toda esa energía que utilizó lo dejo débil. Pero lo complació por completo, y a la femme.

Cuando Megatron se encontró cara a cara con su enemigo, agarro el rostro de Prime y le prendió un terrible cachetada en su rostro. "Tanto tiempo con ella, y no la cogiste… déjame decirte que ella es… excelente y muy, caliente e excitante" retorció su lengua con la última palabra. "Y… muy húmeda" jadeo

Sin un aviso, Optimus hizo su cabeza asía adelante y golpeo su frente contra la de Megatron, provocando que él líder de los Decepticons cayera al suelo. Optimus intento contenerse la risa, Megatron por otro lado, se levantó balanceándose y se acercó a Prime, sin un aviso, Megatron araño el ojo derecho de Optimus con sus filosos y largos dedos puntiagudos. Varias gotas de energon empezaron a gotear del ojo del titán, mientras apretaba sus dientes.

Sonriendo. Megatron se llevó dos dedos hacía su intercomunicador y se comunicó con Soundwave. "Aquí Megatron. Soundwave, lleva a nuestros invitados devuelta a sus celdas…" el grande y gris mech se acercó a la fémina pasando dos dedos por su puerto"… y has cómodo la celda de Arcee con Prime" pidió el decepticon deslizando los dos dedos por el muslo de Arcee.

La pobre femme, aun se encontraba jadeando de placer. Y al mismo tiempo del asco.

* * *

Optimus jadeo cuando Knock Out y otros dos drones lo tiraron al suelo. Su ojo derecho estaba fallando, su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa. Y ojala lo fuera para que olvidara lo que vio delante de él. Sentía asco al ver la imagen de su enemigo y la femme que amaba, tener sexo salvaje delante de él sin importar nada. Y más con su peor enemigo.

En estos momentos no sabía que sentía. Hacia Megatron. Era: Odio. Asco. Ira. Celos. Hasta lo hubiera matado cuando le dio ese golpe. No sabía que sentía hacia Arcee. No sentía ni asco. Ni ira. Ni odio. Pero sí celos. Jamás pensó que esto pasaría, siempre había una estrategia para escapar de las garras de Megatron, pero en esta ocasión el líder de los Decepticons logro su propósito. Y ahora, Prime tendría que vivir con eso el resto de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la celda se deslizó. Para cuando dirigió su mirada, vio a Arcee que era cargada por Dreadwing a estilo de novia, la femme estaba acorrucada en el hueco del brazo del decepticon. Se encontraba ella jadeando y respirando con dificultad. Sus ópticos estaban entrecerrados, apenas podía ver a quien la cargaba.

Optimus se levantó lo mejor que pudo y se acercó a ellos. Se detuvo a mitad del camino al sentir el ardor que se provocaba debajo de su rodilla izquierda. Gruño.

Dreadwing se acercó a la litera de la nueva celda de ambos bots. Acostó con mucha delicadeza a la fémina para no despertarla; Knock Out la había sedado después de una revisión medica tal y como ordeno Megatron. Arcee dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido al sentir el frio de la litera, ya había caído en un sueño profundo del cual no quería despertar.

Dreadwing dirigió su mirada al líder de los Autobots. Jamás lo había visto tan debatido, y tan débil e indefenso.

"Debemos darnos prisa, lord Megatron no le gusta que pasemos tanto tiempo con los prisioneros"

La voz de Breakdown hizo que Dreadwing regresara a la realidad. "Solamente estoy… viendo cómo se encuentran hospedados" mintió. El azul y dorado mecanismo se dirigió hacía a la puerta, dando un último vistazo a la femme, antes de que las puertas se cerraran enfrente de él.

Optimus miro a Arcee. Ella se encontraba dormida en estos momentos, una lástima ya que él quería hablar con ella. Acercándose con un paso lento, Optimus se sentó al lado de ella. Comenzó a acariciar su marco, sus mejillas, sus labios, se sentía devastado al como la trataron, ella había pasado por lo que otra femme jamás desearía, ni si quiera en su vida lo vendría venir.

[¿Optimus?]

El sonido de unos chirridos retumbo en los oídos del Autobot. Mirando a su alrededor, Optimus se levantó de golpe y se acercó a los barrotes de la celda, buscando entre la oscuridad, el líder Autobot intento ver cualquier señal de vida que se encontrara alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Bumblebee y Smokescreen que estaban enfrente de su celda. Ambos jóvenes bots, estaban en buen estado. Ningún rasguño o maltrato habían recibido.

"Bumblebee. Smokescreen" la voz de Optimus estaba llena de felicidad al ver al joven explorador y al novato. Mirando a los lados, se encontró con el resto de su equipo. Cada uno se encontraba en una celda diferente, con un compañero. Bumblebee y Smokescreen estaban juntos, mientras que Bulkhead y Wheeljack compartían otra celda al lado de los jóvenes bots. Ratchet y Ultra Magnus eran otra, ambos mecanismos estaban parados enfrente de la celda con las manos clavadas a los barrotes de láser.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Primus y la Chispa Suprema!, ¿qué te han hecho?" exigió saber Ratchet, mientras ponía presión sobre los barrotes.

"Nada grave, viejo amigo" le aseguro. Luego miro a la pequeña femme. "Pero Arcee recibió lo peor"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Prime?" Magnus pregunto confundido.

Optimus los miro a todos, y rápidamente comprendieron.

"No…" la voz de Ratchet se desvaneció al tiempo que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su litera.

"No querrás decir que Megatron…" ni si quiera el comandante de los Wreckers tenía el valor para terminar la última palabra.

"La mentó decirlo, comandante, pero, desgraciadamente Arcee sufrió durante… el interrogatorio" Prime le confirmo.

Magnus se puso tenso. En estos momentos tenía las ganas de matar a alguien. No podía creer lo que le habían hecho a Arcee. Alejándose agresivamente de los barrotes, Magnus golpe con todas sus fuerzas los barrotes de láser ganándose la atención de todos.

"Ultra Magnus, tranquilícese" Ratchet le pidió estrellándolo contra la pared.

Ambos cybertronianos empezaron a hablar en voz baja. Después de lo que Magnus le confeso a Ratchet, él y el viejo medico tenían mucho de qué hablar. Pero mucho.

"¡Whoa!, jamás había visto al comandante ponerse tan furioso" exclamo sorprendido Smokey.

"Ni si quiera cuando discutía con Jackie" contesto Bulkhead mientras Wheeljack y él sacaron sus brazos asía afuera.

Optimus le llamo mucho la atención el comportamiento de su viejo amigo y compañero. ¿Acaso él se preocupaba por Arcee con otro sentimiento? Ahora se preocupaba por dos cosas. Una: por el estado de Arcee, y dos: por las intenciones que Magnus tenía hacía su novia.

* * *

_**;D hasta el próximo lectores **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Una larga espera, pero, creo que vale la pena…**_

* * *

_Una chispa Oscura_

Capítulo 3- ¿Qué sucede?

Optimus se acostó al lado de Arcee; la pequeña femme había realmente caído en un sueño muy profundo del cual, no se molestaba en despertar.

El acaricio varias veces el marco de la femme azul, no se había apartado de ella ni por solo un minuto. Aparte de acariciar su marco, frotaba su mano contra varias partes de la armadura de su novia. Las aletas, sus piernas, su pecho, cintura, etc. Quería tocarla y consolarla después de lo que Megatron le causo. Ahora ella esta confundida y aturdida; y no sabía lo que sucedería ahora, ¿terminaría con él por lo que Megatron causo? O simplemente, ya no podía más con esto. Ser su novia era algo peligroso, y muy arriesgado para ella. Pero, Arcee le había dicho que no importara cuanto peligroso fuera, estaría con él unida. Para siempre.

Optimus se levantó, al ver a Dreadwing y Breakdown entrar a la habitación; ambos cybertronianos traían bandejas con varios cubos de energon preparados y tortas de aceite; Breakdown se acercó a una de las mesas que se encontraban en la celda, puso con cuidado unos cuantos cubos de energon sobre ella mientras le decía a Dreadwing, que prepara las inyecciones. Algo que hizo que Prime entrara en pánico. ¿Para qué iban a necesitar unas inyecciones? Sus respuestas fueron contestadas en el momento en que Dreadwing se acero a ellos y tomaba a Arcee en sus brazos; Prime, obviamente se le negó que se le acercara a la femme, sus ojos se encontraron con los del Decepticon. "No te preocupes, es por el bien de ella…" Dreadwing lo empujo un poco asía atrás, mientras tomaba la oportunidad de volver a cargar a la femme"... al menos que quieras que ella tenga algo de Megatron"

Optimus rápidamente entendió lo que Dreadwing quiso decir. "Has lo que tengas que hacer" murmuro Prime.

Dreadwing coloco con delicadeza a la fémina sobre la mesa metálica y Breakdown lo ayudaba en el proceso. Optimus, con lo que alcanzo a observar, puso ver que Dreadwing coloco una inyección en el brazo derecho de la femme, luego otra en el cuello, y una última en su popa. "Dame el alcohol" pidió Dreadwing a Breakdown para poder tallar las partes donde goteaba un poco de energon.

Obedeciendo, Breakdown le paso la botella de alcohol al Decepticon samurái, y observando sorprendido como Dreadwing era bueno en lo que hacía. "No sabía que eras experto en medicina"

Dreadwing miro al decepticon y le dedico una sonrisa. "Lo soy, en realidad, estudie medicina durante tres años, pero no logre terminar los estudios por falta de tiempo y, dinero. En ese tiempo mi familia tenía problemas, y no podían pagar los estudios. Unos meses después, me entere de que mi hermano estudiaba artes marciales, y había un puesto libre en ese entonces, estudie artes marciales por… casi un años, y me volví maestro en ello. Pero, jamás olvide las lecciones de medicina, ni si quiera cuando me volví Decepticon" explico mientras limpiaba el energon que se escurría por la popa de la femme.

Optimus sentía el impulso de levantarse y alejar al Decepticon de la femme, pero no lo lograba porque estaba muy débil en ese entonces, lo único que él podía hacer, era observar a ambos mecanismo que platicaban entre sí mientras trabajan en la salud de su novia.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes? Optimus le pregunto a Arcee ahora consiente.

"Un poco adolorida, en realidad" contesto.

Ambos cybertronianos permanecieron en silencio mientras tomaban de sus cubos de energon que Dreadwing y Breakdown les habían entregado. Optimus se había encargado la ultima hora en cuidar a la fémina, estaba sorprendido de que ella no recordara lo que paso. Y, esperaba que los demás integrantes del equipo no lo mencionaran. "¿No has sentido algún síntoma en las últimas horas?"

Arcee miro a Prime por quinta vez con el ceño fruncido. "Optimus, te he contestado lo mismo una y otra vez, y la respuesta sigue siendo no, ¿acaso está pasando algo?"

"No, no está pasando nada mi amor" se acercó a ella y le planto un beso. "Solo, estoy un poco preocupado, dormiste mucho las últimas horas, y, pensaba que te había perdido" acaricio su mejilla.

Arcee coloco su mano sobre la de él. "No me vas a perder. Nunca." Coloco su otra mano en la mejilla del mech, y permanecieron así, durante un tiempo.

"¡Es un "Magnus", es muy fuerte y difícil de amenazar y enfrentarse a él, si cómo no!" La voz de uno de los Drones interrumpió el momento entre la pareja. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el exterior de la celda, para luego ver a dos de los Drones que traían a Ultra Magnus todo herido y lastimado. Su armadura contenía varios rasguños en su pecho y abdomen, los hombros todos rasguñados y con grietas; su óptico derecho estaba goteando y parpadeando mil veces por segundo. Hasta parecía que estaba a punto de quedar ciego.

En el momento que Arcee y Optimus se levantaron para poder ver que tanto daño le habían provocado al comandante, los Drones ingresaron el código de seguridad, desactivando los rayos láser, y tirando al comandante en el suelo. "Que te dije, los Autobots más grandes, siempre resultan ser unos completos idiotas" comento unos de los Drones, cerrando de nuevo la celda y riendo junto con su compañero durante el camino.

"¡Ultra Magnus!" Arcee corrió al lado del comandante, agarrando su cara entre sus manos. Magnus intento alzar la vista, pero su óptico derecho estaba fallando; pero eso no le impidió sonreírle a la femme. "Estoy-"gimió"-bien, soldado"

Optimus quedo parado, observando la escena delante de él. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

* * *

"¿Seguro que estas bien?" Arcee le susurro a Magnus, mientras limpiaba el energon seco, que estaba debajo de su óptico.

"Sí. No es nada grave. He pasado por cosas peores" aseguro el comandante, asegurándose de que Optimus no los ollera.

Arcee aún no estaba tan convencida con la decisión que Magnus tomo. "¿Por qué no le podemos decir a Optimus sobre…? Ya sabes, tú, ya se lo dijiste a Ratchet, creo que es gusto que mi novio lo cepa" reclamo.

"Porque Optimus no puede saber sobre, ya sabes, porque, Megatron podría usarlo contra él, y contra mí" le contesto.

Arcee miro asía el lado contrario de la celda; al parecer, Optimus estaba conversando con Ratchet atreves de las rejas. Eso les permitía a ella y a Magnus, en conversar, sobre el asunto que tenían pendiente. "Megatron no lo sabrá, mientras ese secreto entre tú y yo, sigua entre nosotros. Pero, ya se lo dijiste a Ratchet" explicó.

"Porque él no me dejaba de preguntar por qué me preocupaba por ti… Arcee, eres mi única hermana. Nuestros padres nos separaron por casi, dieciocho años. No volveré a perderte. No otra vez" la tomo por la mano.

Arcee y Magnus, descubrieron hace, poco, que ellos eran hermanos, después de una misión de energon, Ratchet empezó a hacer unas cuantas muestras de ADN, para poder remplazar los tanques de energon de los Autobots; Magnus empezó a analizar su ADN, junto con la ayuda de Arcee. En el momento en que analizaron ambas de sus muestras, los dos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que eran compatibles. Los dos, llevaban el mismo apellido. Eran, de la misma sangre. Ambos decidieron guardar el secreto, hasta que estuvieran listos para decirles a los Bots. Pero llego la captura de Megatron, y todo se vino abajo.

"Jamás sabré porque mamá y papá nos separaron. Hah, creo que ese será otro misterio para el equipo Prime" dijo sin un humor en su voz.

"O, para la familia Steele" corrigió.

"Ha, o para la familia Steele" le siguió el juego.

Optimus miro por encima de su hombro, y se enojó cuando vio la cercanía que Magnus y Arcee compartían. Tembló de ira cuando vio como Magnus la tomaba de la mano. Lo único que podía escuchar, eran varios susurros que se daban uno al otro.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo planeas salir de este lugar?" Ratchet pregunto mientras jugaba con las barras de láser. "¿Optimus? ¡Optimus!" lo llamo al ver que lo ignoraba por completo.

Prime miro a su viejo amigo con el ceño fruncido. "Ammm, perdón, ¿qué decías?"

"Optimus, ¿está todo bien? Te veo un poco distraído últimamente" afirmo el médico.

"Sí, todo está bien" aseguro el mech rojo y azul, mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

Antes de que uno de los pudiera decir algo más, Dreadwing apareció en el pasillo de los prisioneros, dirigiéndose a la celda de Prime. El decepticon azul con toques dorados, se puso enfrente del líder de los Autobots, bloqueando por completo la vista de su amigo. "Necesito hablar contigo, en privado" ordeno abriendo las rejas que los separaban.

Optimus solamente asintió mientras salía de la celda. Cuando Dreadwing estaba por activar de nuevo los láseres, Arcee se acercó corriendo asía Prime, intentando que no se llevaran a Optimus. "No te preocupes, no le voy hacer daño" Dreadwing le aseguro a la fémina, al tiempo que uno de los Drones colocaba las esposas a Prime.

Optimus miro a Arcee por una vez más, mientras se alejaba de su querida chispa.

* * *

_**¿Qué es lo que Dreadwing le quiere decir a Prime? Yo solo lo sé! Hasta la próxima. **_


End file.
